


Medo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Ghost Wars (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Marilyn lida com seu medo de que Val possa não retornar para o seu corpo.





	Medo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841068) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 02 - Fear (Medo).

Desde que isso começou, tudo o que conheciam era o medo. Elas tentaram permanecer fortes, a prefeita e a doutora, elas tinham que ser fortes pela cidade inteira. Era trabalho de Val liderar por exemplo e manter a cidade calma, e era trabalho de Marilyn manter a população da cidade saudável e sã. Mas elas eram mães em primeiro lugar, sua família vinha primeiro não importava o que acontecesse.

Elas tinham quase perdido tanto Abigail como Isabel, em circunstâncias que mal podiam entender, muito menos prever o tipo de efeitos a longo prazo que todo esse evento teria nelas. Pelo que Marilyn podia ver, ambas estavam fisicamente bem, mas ela não tinha o equipamento ou o conhecimento para dizer se elas iam continuar assim. E agora Val estava, para todos os efeitos, morta por sua própria escolha.

Havia tanto que podia dar errado com esse plano. Marilyn mal queria ser parte disso quando pensou que tudo o que tinha que fazer era monitorar os corpos de alguns voluntários aleatórios, mas ver sua esposa, o amor de sua vida, mãe de suas filhas, ser tão rápida ao arriscar sua vida quando tinham acabado de deixar sua família segura…

Ela queria estar furiosa, realmente queria. Todo seria tão mais simples se pudesse estar furiosa com Val por fazer elas passarem por isso. Mas ela não podia estar furiosa, porque ela entendia, sabia porque Val sentia que precisava fazer isso, e que talvez mais ninguém fizesse se ela não estivesse disposta a se arriscar.

Ao invés disso, Marilyn só estava assustada. Com medo de que tudo fosse dar errado e que Val estaria morta e ela não seria capaz de a acordar, e então o plano inteiro iria falhar e ninguém seria capaz de proteger suas filhas. Com medo que eles conseguissem fechar a porta mas Val ficasse presa do outro lado e então Marilyn teria que lidar com as consequências sozinha, explicar para Abigail e Isabel porque a mãe delas se voluntariou para sacrificar sua própria vida para proteger elas.

E tudo o que Marilyn podia fazer para ajudar era manter as meninas seguras e cuidar dos corpos, esperando que eles fizessem o impossível e salvassem a cidade.


End file.
